I AM ALL POWERFULL!
by Sasery
Summary: This was made to higher my self esteem, but it should be funny, not to mention plotless! ahem: Everyone loves Sasery... but will she be able to deal with being accepted to Hogwarts?
1. Default Chapter

Ahhhhhhh! Sweet insane nonsense. Loving it! Beware: I will frequently switch tenses and go into script mode and junk… this is made mainly to higher my self esteem, but might be some what amusing! Have fun! DISCLAIMER: I dun own none 'o' the stuff I'm gonna use. I'm to lazy to specify…

I AM THE ALL POWERFUL!!!!!

"Hello, I'm Sasery." Said the stunningly gorgeous girly as she entered her gym class on the 180th day of the skool year. 

"Hi Sasery, I'm Fiit!" replied the class in unison.

"EXCELLENT!" everyone said and did that guitar thingy that The Great Ones (Bill and Ted, which you heathens should know about and write stories for) always do.

"Dude, isn't it like… the last day of skool?" Asked Bill.

"No, my most excellent friend. It is in fact the final day of skool!"

"WAHOO!" Everyone shouted and threw up some papers that Sasery conjured up using her all powerful, powers.

"Settle down class!" Said Ms. Teacher. "Today we shall learn martial arts!"

"I already know martial arts!" Sasery complained after demonstrating a complicated kicky thing.

****

Bob: DUDE!

"Bob? What are you doing here? This isn't you're fic… it's mine!" Sasery said to her ex.

****

Bob: I know… I was like in some other fic… but them some voice bribed the evil dudes to send me away and I ended up here…

"It's scarey… but I understood that perfectly." Muttered a boy from the back.

"KIRBY!" Sasery shouted in glee, and did a very graceful leap only to land right on top of Kirby, knocking him to the ground. "Where have you been… and how dare you not get in The Hobbit?"

"I did audtion…" Kirby replied. "I guess I'm losing it… that bit as the cororner of Munchkinland drained me of my talent!"

"Serves you right for being in that evil play!" Sasery countered.

"Excuse me, Miss Barrister!" Kirby threw back.

Sasery laughed and threw her arms around him. "You know I'll always love you!"

****

Bob: Hello! I am still standin' here!

"I love you too, Bob! In fact, I love everybody!"

"AND WE ALL LOVE YOU, SASERY!" Everyone shouted.

"Don't you want to learn martial arts?" Ms. Teacher asked. 

"No." Sasery answered for the class. "Lets all gaze at me!"

"OK!" Everyone shouted. Everyone loved Sasery and she loved everyone. That's what was great about her skool. Even people who didn't go to her skool often appeared there for the sake of screwing up the plot!

"NEVER LEAVE US!" The kids all shouted.

"I won't!" Sasery laughed. The class hoisted her up on their shoulders and paraded around the gym singing her themesong.

For the sake of this being a crossover, an owl flew through an open window and dropped a thick envelope onto Sasery's head.

"Ouch…" she muttered. Knowing that everyone would come to her aid overwhelmingly, she said, "I'm ok everyone!"

Everyone cheered. 

Sasery went to her chair (a large wooden throne that is hers no matter wut ppl say, and goes where ever she goes) and sat to open her letter. She was in her private room in the skool so no one was around except Bill the Magic Monkey, who spoke German and delivered her mail.

"Bill, why didn't you give this to me?"

Bill shrugged and flew out the window after spotting an Ass-blaster who was chasing a peanut named Jed.

"Oh no!" Sasery cried reading the letter's contents. She had been excepted to Hogwarts skool of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Ugh! I'm 13 and they still want me? I'm not a witch… just ALL POWERFUL. What if no one loves me once I get there???? Oh no!" She sobs and sobs all day.

Scene cut to the Hogwarts express. Sasery is alone in a compartment writing in her diary.

__

Dear Diary,

Hi. I am not so good. I have to go to Hogwarts… in fact I am on the train going there now. I don't wanna go! I'll miss all of my friends! I'm sure I'll be able to capture the hearts of my new skoolmates, but I like the old ones! How did I even get on this train?

She is interrupted by a electrical sound and then a telphone booth appears out of the ceiling. A man steps out.

"Hey, Rufus."

"How do you know who I am?" Rufus inquired.

"Internet." Sasery replied. "Oh and Bill and Ted go to me skool which makes no sense sinse they are a bajillion years older than me."

"I was just wonderin' if ya wanted to know how you got on this train." Rufus stated.

"Thanks for the offer, but I am too depressed for time travel… maybe later?"

"Sure thing!" Rufus said. "And don't worry about skool. A surprise awaits you!"

"Ok…" Sasery sighed as Rufus and the booth disappeared

__

A surprise awaits me? What's that supposed to mean? 

She sighed and put her diary away, deciding to look out the window and be depressed instead. A black cat came running through the compartment door. He lept right into Sasery's arms and began petting him absentmindedly without looking away from the window.

"Hi!" Said the cat.

"Hey." Sasery replied. A rather dissheveled teen entered the room. 

"Come on Salem, we have to find a way out of this book!" ((hmmm… future story? Mine! I posted this first as proof you copying losers!))"Why are you so sad?" The girl asked Sasery.

"Well, I'm on this stupid train going to that stupid skool and I don't want to go…" She sighed.

"Really, I want to get out of here too…" Said the girl.

"Can't you just… pop out or something?"

"Good idea! Come, Salem!"

"See ya, Sabrina."

The train finally stopped and the students swarmed out, only to be shoved into small boats going across a lake. She got in one with ne other boy in it. He was facing the other direction. His head was covered in somewhat disheveled black hair. He didn't turn around when the boats moved or when they halted. He simply got out and went on his way, but then. He turned sideways and Sasery saw half of his face.

__

Holy Hara! She thought. _Could it be? Was it really him? _

END CHAPTER 1

Sorry about adding some plot into this… I have to insane it up a bit. Well, it did make me feel better! J Well, now here is some questions to think about: Will they love Sasery at Hogwarts? Who was that boy in the end? Why didn't Kirby get into The Hobbit?


	2. um... chapter 2?

Wow! You really want more? Ok! Fine with me! I love making myself happy! Here we go! ß wrote that a while ago… sorry forgot I had this! ^_^ anyhoo….

Chapter 2

But then the boy turned around. Sasery sighed. It wasn't possible. Why would Sheen be going to Hogwarts?

Yes, its true. Sasery had a huge crush on Sheen. She had no clue how old he was, what his family was like, and even his last name. All she knew is that when she saw his picture in her solid gold locker every morning at her old skool, she felt truly happy. Of course along with this came… well… a sense of longing!

Ahem… yadayadayada… the sorting began. Sasery was truly impatient about the whole ordeal. Her fears from the train were pointless though, everyone loved her, even here. The other students-to-be gladly offered her their places in line until she was at the front. She sat on the stool and put the sorting hat on her head.

"Hola…" The sorting hat said in her head.

"hey." She thought back.

"My, my, my… you have amazing qualities to you! There are so many! It will take me all day to go through! I have no idea what house you should be in! In fact, just from what I have seen so far you have the better qualities of all houses!" The hat was silent for a moment and then called out…

"RAVENPUFFTHRYNDOR!"

Everyone gasped. Sasery wasn't too concerned. All that mattered at the moment was finding Sheen.

"Is something wrong?" She asked the crowd, throwing them her most charming smile. Everyone shook their head. "So… where do I sit?"

"Wherever you like!" Said some dude guy.

Without thinking, Sasery waved her arm making a small table appear to the side of the Great Hall that had her chair by it. Everyone applauded. She wasn't used to that.

"That was nuts!" screamed a voice from the crowd. The voice was familiar somehow… then it came to her. Of course! How could she not remember her childhood friend, Daggot!

"Daggot!" She called. "Pull up a chair!"

"NEVER!" cried the world.

"Why not?" Asked Sasery.

"We dunno." Replied the world. 

"Ok." Sasery said.

The beaver (with some trouble) pulled a chair next to Saserys table. "Welcome to Ravenpuffthryndor!" 

The rest of the kids were sorted, except Sheen.

Sasery crossed her fingers. _Ravenpuffthryndor, Ravenpuffthryndor!_

"RAVENPUFFTHRINDOR!" The hat cried. Of course! Who else could match Sasery's wit, intelect, charm, and fidelity?

"Uh… Sasery?" Asked Daggot."Do you mind if I go back to Hufflepuff. That guy intimidates me…" 

Sasery threw him a sharp look. "Although you are incorrect, I respect your opinion and hope to see you in class!"

Daggot scurried off and Sheen took his place. After that dude guy said some stuff, food filled the tables. Of course, the house elves didn't have a Ravenpuffthrindor table in the kitchen so Sasery waved her arm again and filled it with McDonalds food.

"How cool is that!?" Sheen exclaimed and dug in. Sasery was thrilled. His voice made her feel like melting to the floor….

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Gweeeeee! * loves that word now * that was short and fun… um… bai!


End file.
